One Piece: el viaje de Chris
by Jealous Parasite
Summary: Chris es un chico normal, con una vida normal en un mundo normal, hasta que por un extraño acontecimiento acaba metido en el mundo de su anime favorito: One Piece. Ahora que se encuentra en este extraño mundo Chris deberá luchar junto a Luffy y su banda para encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo de origen, a la vez que encuentra el amor entre sus nuevos compañeros de viaje.
1. El comienzo de la pesadilla

**Hemmm... Hola! jajajaja Fanfiction es una nueva experiencia como escritor para mi, de hecho es la primera, y decidí formar parte de este sitio para mejorar mis habilidades de narración.**

**Me presento: Mi nombre es Jealous, un nuevo y demente escritor que trata de plasmar sus ideas en una historia, ideas que dicta un hamnster que habita dentro de mi cerebro, llamenlo Kenny JAJAJA Ok dejémonos de bromas :) si te gusta mi historia déjame un review y dime que piensas que le hisó falta y en que puedo mejorar para hacerla más del agrado de los lectores. Dime también si quieres que publique la continuación.**

**Mis mas profundos agradecimientos a Haruka—Evans28**—senpai**, por razones que ella sabe muy bien :) le dedico mi primer fanfic publicado a ella. De nuevo gracias.**

**«Si la vida te da la espalda, tócale las pompis»**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>One Piece: El viaje de Chris<strong>_

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la pesadilla **

—¡¿Quién eres tu?! —exigió saber con rudeza el corpulento hombre que se encontraba frente a él, con rostro severo.

—Yo... Yo... —comenzó a decir con la vos entrecortada, estaba asustado y además atónito ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Hace unos momentos estaba sentado muy tranquilamente en su cómodo sofá favorito leyendo su manga favorito, One Piece, pero ahora se encontraba tirado en una playa totalmente desconocida, con la puesta del sol tras su espalda y al frente una horda de hombres de aspecto salvaje con espadas y pistolas desenfundadas, con la intensión de... Asesinarlo.

—¡¿Quién te envía?! —el hombre seguía hablando como si la presencia del muchacho ahí fuera un peligro, y los demás estaban viéndolo como si fuera un ser de otro mundo, todo esto solo aumentaba la tensión en el ambiente, y el muchacho no sabia que decir— !responde! ¿acaso eres un usuario? ¿vienes a destruir nuestra base secreta? ¡Responde!

El hombre lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo alzó en el aire, luego levantó el puño y se lo estrello directamente en la cara, esa era su manera de hacer hablar a las personas cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, y en estos momentos estaba especialmente confundido y enojado, aunque no era el único, posiblemente el muchacho estaba tan asustado como él o quizá peor.

—Yo... Yo... ¡No se nada! —comenzó a decir con vos tímida, si hay algo que detesta más que nada es que las personas le hablan de esa manera sin razón alguna, y no importa en qué situación esté, no se dejaría intimidar por un total desconocido, esta no era la excepción—¡hace un minuto estaba en mi casa muy tranquilamente y ahora me encuentro...!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase cuando el hombre lo arrojó de nuevo con violencia al suelo en un arrebato de furia y desesperación, mantuvo una mirada amenazante y sin siquiera pestañear llevo su mano derecha a su bolsillo trasero en un movimiento tranquilo y lento, comenzando a sacar algo. Esa isla era el lugar en donde el y su banda guardaban todo su oro y joyas, no iba a permitir que un mocoso llegara y le arrebatara todo eso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba dispuesto a impedirlo de cualquier manera.

—¡Mientes! —insistió— lo que quieres es robarnos nuestro oro y sabotear nuestra base. ¿Cómo supiste en donde nos ubicamos? ¿Quién te envía? —el objeto terminó de salir de su bolsillo, mostrando que el hombre definitivamente iba en serio con todo esto: un cuchillo—¿cómo explicas el haber aparecido de la nada? Eres un usuario, maldito mocoso.

—¿A que se refiere con "usuario"? ¡No se de que demonios habla! —su voz comenzó a desesperarse ante el inminente peligro de un cuchillo en la mano de aquel hombre desconocido, jamás había tenido una experiencia así y no sabia como responder ante tal amenaza, al fin y al cabo no era su culpa el estar ahí presente.

—No te hagas el inocente —su tono se volvió pasivo y demente mientras rodó los ojos en expresión de burla— estoy hablando de... Las frutas del diablo, por supuesto, y tu eres un usuario. ¡No trates de engañarme! ¡Apareciste de la nada!

"Frutas del diablo".

El chico conocía muy bien esas palabras, y fue precisamente por esa razón que sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su quijada cayó por los suelos. "Frutas del díablo", una fruta del diablo era lo que le había dado sus habilidades a Monkey D Luffy, una fruta del diablo era lo que le había dado sus habilidades a Crocodile, y a muchos otros personajes de su manga favorito. Ahora un hombre cualquiera estaba acusándolo de haber consumido una, ¿como era eso posible? Se supone que en el mundo real las frutas del diablo no existen, "ese hombre debe de estar enfermo de la cabeza", decía en su mente para tratar de encontrar una lógica.

—Frutas... Del diablo... —dijo casi en un susurro, más para si mismo que para el hombre que lo interrogaba, aun no acababa de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar—¡usted esta enfermo de la cabeza! ¡Las frutas del diablo no existen!

Encolerizado, finalmente el hombre perdió la paciencia totalmente, ese chico estaba dándole problemas, mucho más de los que debería. Con la cabeza abajo, el ceño fruncido y los puños apretando fuertemente el cuchillo, tomó una decisión diferente a la de matarlo y guardo lentamente su cuchillo de nuevo. Lo mataría despues.

—Bien... como quieras. Creo que sería una mejor idea... —antes de acabar su frase adoptó una expresión de locura sádica en su rostro, lo que tenía planeado no era para nada bueno y eso era un hecho— ...Torturarte, para obligarte a hablar.

Lo ultimo que el chico pudo ver fue otro puño estrellarse contra su cara, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad total.

**Flashback: dos horas antes**

Nuestra historia comienza realmente en un día tranquilo y lluvioso. Un día cualquiera en el que jamás te imaginarias que de repente te encontrarías en medio de personas que desean matarte. Un día cualquiera para nuestro joven... "protagonista": Christopher Bumer.

Chris es un simpático chico de 15 años que trata de llevar sus estudios responsable y normalmente en una escuela privada de California, ciudad en la que vive junto con sus padres y su hermana menor. Todo estudiante tiene su estres en el largo camino que representan los estudios, y a veces se ve entre la espada y la pared con situaciones que amenazan su futuro académico, pero como todo "buen estudiante", Chris tiene un hobbie, algo a lo que aferrarse en los momentos en que puede estar solo y pensar, algo que le llama la atención y piensa en ello cada vez que puede: el anime.

Así como todo buen adicto a estas caricaturas japonesas que muchas veces nos roban el corazón con sus increíbles historias, Chris tiene uno en especial, One Piece, aquel anime que trata sobre un chico que tiene por sueño ser el rey de los piratas en un mundo en el que la Marina y los piratas se encuentran en guerra constante tras la muerte del antiguo rey de los piratas: Gol D Roger.

A Chris le encantaba ver las aventuras por las que pasa Monkey D Luffy mientras reúne a su tripulación dentro del Grand Line, el océano más grande del mundo, y los diferentes villanos a los que tiene que enfrentarse para lograr hacer realidad su anhelado sueño y conquistar el Grand Line como le prometió a Shanks, uno de los cuatro emperadores de la segunda mitad del Grand Line.

Esa noche Chris estaba terminando su cena junto con su familia en casa cuando surgió una pregunta de la nada. una pregunta cuya respuesta, aunque parezca insignificante... Lo metió en otro mundo, literalmente.

—Mamá, ¿puedo utilizar la computadora? Sophie ya la uso demasiado y quiero revisar algo.

Ese "algo" era su preciado manga, justo ese día en Japón se había lanzado el próximo capítulo de su serie favorita y había tenido que estar todo el día esperando que su hermanita desocupara la computadora para poder leerlo, pero ella estaba muy "ocupada" jugando algo llamado Candy Crush (o algo así), por lo que había tenido que aguantarse las ganas hasta que llegaran sus padres del trabajo y pedirles la computadora a ellos, ya que si el se lo pedía a su hermana formalmente no tendría la respuesta que el deseaba.

Su madre, una mujer comprensible, le dio la razón a su hijo, al fin y al cabo tampoco dejaría que su hija se arruinara la vista de una manera tan ridícula.

—Esta bien —dijo su madre en un suspiro— después de que cenemos.

—Pero mamá... —trató de defenderse la niña poniendo la cara más dulce que pudo, sin mucho éxito.

—Nada de "peros", no es bueno que juegues todo el día, puedes dañarte la vista.

—¿y que hay de ti, Chris? ¿Para que usaras la computadora? —preguntó su padre de repente, sabiendo de la obsesión de su hijo—¿Terminaste tus tareas de la escuela? te he dicho que no tienes permitido ver esos "dibujitos" sin antes haberlas terminado.

—No son "dibujitos" papá. Es manga.

Sus padres siempre estaban diciendo que no era bueno que su hijo se entretuviera en una cosa así, ellos pensaban que seria mejor que ocupara ese tiempo en algo más productivo como estudiar o algo parecido, menos eso, pero Chris no se dejaba derrotar tan fácilmente y defendía lo que para el era importante de cualquier persona, y sus padres no eran la excepción.

—Como sea. —Espetó su padre— solo asegúrate de no tomar un vicio con eso.

Cuando acabo la cena, Chris se dirigió a la segunda planta de su casa y buscó la puerta que da con el "salón de tecnologías", como su padre suele llamarlo. Se detuvo frente a ella, tomo en pomo de la puerta, le dio vuelta y se adentró en aquella habitación.

Su padre lo llama el "salón de tecnologías" por una razón, dentro de esa habitación se guardaban la mayoría de la cosas tecnológicas tales como videojuegos, resuradoras eléctricas, la aspiradora, el ventilador, la cámara de vídeo y, entre otras cosas, se encontraba la dichosa computadora. Aquella computadora tendría la culpa de que más tarde Chris se adentrara en el maravilloso mundo de One Piece, por la razón que pronto conocerán.

La lluvia se intensificaba cada vez más y los relámpagos caían con estruendos rugientes, todo indicaba que esa lluvia no iba a terminar pronto.

En medio de todo el ruido ocasionado por la lluvia, se encuentra nuestro Chris, disfrutando del capítulo semanal de su serie favorita sin hacer caso a lo que acontecía fuera de su casa.

Finalmente dio un largo suspiro cuando acabo de leerlo y estiro los brazos hacia atrás para relajarse un poco. Su rostro estaba sonriente y deseoso de más, el capítulo había estado bien pero uno por semana no era suficiente para alguien como él.

Los truenos se incrementaban, como si estuviesen furiosos.

—¡Wow! Ese Luffy es todo un loco, pero aún así tiene madera para ser el rey de los piratas. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo tiene pensado Oda para hacer durar la serie.

Un último relámpago cayo, directamente en la antena de su casa, un suceso que obligo a que toda la luz de su casa se desvaneciera y quedara en la penumbra. El relámpago hiso que Chris diera un pequeño salto del buen susto que se llevó.

Cuando se recuperó del susto hubo algo que le llamó la atención y a la vez le impresionó.

La computadora... se mantenía encendida.

Aquí comenzaría todo.

—¿Pero que...? —dijo para sus adentro ante lo que veía, si la luz se había ido no era posible que la computadora siguiera encendida, por razones más que logicas.

A lo lejos escucho la preocupada voz de su madre, llamándole: —¡Chris! ¿Estas bien?

Chris no respondió, veía fijamente la pantalla de su computadora sin creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de algo más, un hecho que era casi ridículo haberlo pasado por alto: la pantalla estaba totalmente en blanco.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se cerró con un portazo que lo asustó de nuevo. El suelo comienzo a estremecerse con furia, parecía que la casa estaría a punto de caer. Ya no escuchaba a su madre llamándole. El terror lo invadió por completo ante la situación en la que se encontraba, primero cae un relámpago, luego la computadora se mantiene encendida, ahora la puerta se cierra sin que nadie la toque y un terremoto azota la casa entera, cualquiera pensaría que no existe una situación peor. Estaba muy equivocado.

De golpe, todo se detuvo. El ruido, el terremoto y todo se detuvo al unísono, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el sonido de las moscas al volar, los objetos que yacían en la habitación... ¡Habían desaparecido! No se había dado cuenta de ello. Lo único que lo acompañaba era una luz blanca.

La computadora seguía ahí.

—¡¿Que esta pasando?! —gritó el asustado chico, presa de la desesperación y el terror.

Con una velocidad que cualquier superhéroe envidiaría, corrió hacia la puerta y trato de forzarla a abrir empujándola y dándole puñetazos. Un intento inútil, la puerta no cedía. Estaba encerrado en esa habitación que, algo le decía, ya no era la de su casa, confirmó este hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que las paredes habían adoptado un aspecto medieval, como si estuviesen hechas de piedra o un material parecido.

La desesperación aumentó. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, incrédulo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No era posible esa situación, tenia que ser un sueño.

El pobre chico no supo que hacer, y tomó la decisión que cualquier adolescente desesperado tomaría en un momento así. Se acurrucó en una esquina abrazando sus piernas mientras sus sollozos comenzaban a escucharse Por toda la habitación.

—Tiene que... Ser un sueño —decía entre lagrimas y terror, lo que más quería en ese momento era salir de aquella habitación. Recordó a sus padres, a su hermana y a sus amigos, recordó a todas esas personas que siempre estuvieron a su lado, no podía quedarse encerrado ahí toda su vida sin poder ver a nadie, tenía que haber una forma de salir de allí.

Sin aviso, la computadora emitió un leve destello, como si chispas hubiesen salido de la pantalla. Chris se limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas, se levanta del suelo y avanzó lentamente hacia adelante para ver mejor lo que sucedía, pensó que talvez encontraría la solución a su problema a través de la pantalla, al fin y al cabo algo le decía que fue esa cosa la que lo llevó hasta esa situación.

Avanzó de nuevo. De nuevo las chispas.

Chris comenzó a asustarse, que tal si se producía una explosión, él no quería morir en un lugar asi.

Avanzó de nuevo. De nuevo las chispas.

Chris quería volver a verlos a todos y decirles cuanto los amaba, no quería podrirse en esa habitación por el resto de sus días.

Avanzó de nuevo. De nuevo las chispas.

Se prometió a si mismo que si salía de esa, le haría caso a su padre y no se quejaría ante cualquier orden de su madre. Le daría la maldita computadora a su hermana y buscaría otra manera de ver los nuevos capítulo del manga.

Avanzó de nuevo. De nuevo las chispas.

Se detuvo un momento en medio de la habitación, apretó los puños en un gesto de incomodidad y frustración y pensó: ¿que tal si es por culpa de ese anime que me encuentro aquí? ¿Podría ser una lección para que deje de malgastar mi tiempo?

Permaneció así por unos cuantos segundos, reflexionando cuidadosamente, meditando sus propias palabras, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de algo, no era tiempo para detenerse a pensar, era tiempo de actuar y buscar una solución a su problema.

Dio un paso más y, antes de que pudiera dar otro, de la pantalla salió un destello diferente, pero no era cualquier destello, es más, no era un destello, era una esfera de luz del tamaño de una canica, flotando sin que nada la detuviera. Un sentimiento de decepción invadió a Chris, una esfera de luz no le ayudaría en nada, y habían pasado tantas cosas ya, que no le impresionaba que una esfera saliera de una pantalla totalmente sólida.

La esfera comenzó a avanzar hacia él, quien permanecía inmóvil y sin expresión alguna, ¿qué podía esperar de algo así? le dio unas cuantas vueltas, danzando en el aire, como si estuviera examinadolo. Después de completar su tarea, se estacionó frente a Chris, ante su mirada fija y sin escrúpulos. Permaneció ahí unos cuantos segundos.

La esfera comenzó a dejar de brillar, y mostró una forma diferente, seguía manteniendo su forma redonda, pero ahora tenía la apariencia de... Una uva, de color morado oscuro.

La "uva" comenzó a adquirir unas extrañas marcas, como pequeños remolinos, por todos lados, Chris no estaba lo suficientemente tranquilo como para darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, pero aún así continuo viéndola fijamente. La "uva" finalizó su "transformación", y descendió hasta la altura de su pantalón, colándose extrañamente dentro de su bolsillo.

—¿Que rayos... Fue todo eso? —dijo un tanto confundido por las acciones del extraño objeto, intentó llevar su mano al bolsillo para sacar la pequeña "uva" y verla más de cerca, pero algo lo detuvo.

La pantalla volvió a resplandecer, pero esta vez ya no eran chispas, sino una luz cegadora que ilumino totalmente la habitación obligándole a taparse los ojos con el brazo, impidiéndole ver.

—¡Ahhhhhh...!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

El sonido del mar hiso despertar a un Christopher acostado en la arena con las manos sudorosas y el pulso acelerado, sus recuerdos eran borrosos y muy opacos. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces luchando contra si mismo para poder ver en donde se encontraba, se puso de pie rápidamente y el paisaje que vio lo aturdió por completo.

Una playa. Se encontraba varado en una playa. El océano y sus olas se veían en todo su esplendor a la luz de la luna, la gigante blanca se alzaba en el cielo mostrando su gran belleza robada. Dió media vuela y se encontró con una especie de selva, muchas palmeras y un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas tras de él.

—¿En... donde estoy? —dijo somnolientamente con los ojos entrecerrados. A cualquiera le costaría aceptar algo así.

De pronto sus recuerdos volvieron todos a la vez, haciendo que el terror que desapareció hace, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, volviera. La computadora, el relámpago, el terremoto... ¿La uva? Un escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal al recordar todo eso.

Cuando recordó la extraña uva que se había colado en su bolsillo, llevó su mano como había intentado antes y la saca afuera. Definitivamente era una uva, el color, la textura y todo lo demás indicaban que si, a excepción de los extraños remolinos, pero... ¿Cómo iba a ayudarle una uva?

Soltó un largo suspiro. Decidió sentarse en la arena con la vista hacia el océano para pensar mejor las cosas, mientras daba vueltas a la uva entre sus dedos pulgar e índice.

—¿Que voy a hacer ahora? —comenzó a preguntarse en voz alta— ni siquiera se que hago en este lugar o como terminé aquí. Mis padres deben estar buscándome y no se como regresar. ¡Ni siquiera se en donde demonios estoy! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y qué es esta extraña uva?

Se escucharon unos susurros entre la selva, susurros que no pasaron desapercibidos para el joven Chris. Se dio media vuelta sin levantarse del suelo y pudo ver como un pequeño ejército de hombres armados salía de entre los árboles o saltando de ellos y se dirigía hacia él. Chris guardó la uva en su bolsillo.

El terror volvió de nuevo. Pudo identificar que efectivamente los susurros venían de aquellos hombres, y pudo escuchar claramente como uno de ellos dijo: —Ese chico apareció de la nada, ¿crees que sea un usuario?

Un usuario. ¿Que significaba eso?

Según los cálculos de Chris, ese pequeño ejército debía tener más o menos treinta hombres. Algunos de ellos tenían pañuelos atados a la cabeza pero todos, todos tenían armas. ¿Lo considerarían una amenaza?

Los hombres le rodearon completamente mientras él seguía sentado en la arena, boquiabierto, todo eso era muy real, pero no quería aceptarlo. Uno de los hombres se le acercó con paso decidido y lo vio directamente a los ojos, su mirada era intimidante.

—¿de dónde vienes? —le preguntó tranquilamente, su voz era áspera y ruda, como la de un matón.

Chris permaneció en silencio.

—¡Te he preguntado que de donde vienes! —volvió a decir, esta vez con agresividad, pero Chris seguía sin responder, no sabia como aceptar lo que estaban viendo sus ojos— mocoso insolente.

Estaba a punto de golpearlo con una patada directa a la cara, pero se detuvo abruptamente sin razón aparente. Volteó la mirada y se dio cuenta que todos los hombres estaban haciendoce a un lado, abriendo un camino entre ellos. Al final pudo distinguir a un hombre corpulento, moreno, que lo veía con ira en sus ojos. Su aspecto era el de un líder severo, y debía serlo.

El hombre que tenía en frente se hiso a un lado mientras esperaba al de aspecto severo, quien caminaba con paso lento. Los susurros se habían detenido una vez él apareció, le tienen mucho respeto.

Cuando se encontraron tuvieron una pequeña "conversación" sobre él.

—¿Este es el muchacho? —preguntó el que parecía ser el líder. Eso significa que quizá todos ellos vieron cuando llego a parar en esa isla extraña y como lo hiso—¿es cierto que apareció de la nada?

"De la nada".

—Si capitán. Este muchacho apareció de repente en un destello cegador. Hemos estado vigilandolo para saber cuál sería su reacción al despertar porque al parecer... se encontraba dormido. Todos pensamos que posiblemente se trate de un usuario.

De nuevo la palabra "usuario". ¿Que significa eso? ¿estarán hablando en código o algo así?

El "capitán" se volteó en dirección hacia Chris. Le dio una mirada como la que le habían dado todos hasta ahora, rareza. El hombre no era de esos a los que les gusta sacar la información por cucharaditas, a él le gustaba trabajar sin escrúpulos e ir directo al grano, así que en un grito le hiso una pregunta.

—¡¿Quién eres tu?!

**Fin del Flashback**

Aquí fue donde nos quedamos, tras un pequeño interrogatorio de parte del capitán de quien sabe que cosa, recibió un golpe que lo hiso desmayarse y perder la consciencia.

¿Como pudo pasar todo eso? ¿Porque a él? ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? Quería salir de ahí, salir y recuperar su vida normal, como antes, no quería ser prisionero de unos desconocidos hombres dementes, quien sabe que iban a hacerle, y no quería saberlo, pero tampoco tenía forma de salir de ahí como si todo fuera tan fácil y sencillo. Tenía que pensar en un plan para salir, pero ahora no se encontraba en la mejor situación.

Por como se sentía, pudo deducir que estaba amarrado a una silla, las manos por detrás y pies apretados, pero no solo eso, sino que también tenia vendados los ojos. Sabia que era inútil hablar porque no conseguiría nada con ello, la habitación (o el lugar en donde estaba) estaba en silencio, no había nadie ahí, hablar o pedir ayuda no resultaría para nada, era imposible que lo hayan abandonado a la deriva amarrado a una silla, así que la única respuesta que encontró fue que estaba en la "base secreta", como ese hombre mencionó antes.

Pero... Él había mencionado antes las frutas del diablo, ¿no?, solo habían dos posibles respuestas a ello: la primera, era la más lógica y aceptable, que definitivamente el hombre y los que estaban con él estuvieran totalmente locos; y la segunda, era algo que le ponía la piel de gallina, algo totalmente opuesto a la primera, que en realidad este... Es el mundo de One Piece.

Analizando las dos posibles respuestas sacaba las siguientes conclusiones: por un lado, la primera era la más aceptable porque era la más lógica, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado en aquella habitación y antes de ello, que después de estar tranquilamente en su casa pasó a estar en una playa... Todo apuntaba a que, en efecto, estaba dentro de One Piece.

Si eso era correcto, la pregunta que debería hacerse es... ¿Cómo llegue y como salgo de aquí?

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo centró en otra cosa, la peor cosa que le había pasado en su vida, algo que jamás olvidaría de aquí en adelante: el dolor de un cuchillo clavado en su pierna.

No pudo soportar estallar el grito más fuerte que había dado en su vida, el dolor era algo indescriptible, insoportable. Sentir cuando el metal cortó su carne fue algo tan... Espantoso.

—Hola muchacho —le dijo una voz susurrandole sádicamente en el oído.

Reconoció la voz rápidamente, ¿como olvidar La voz del hombre con quien habló antes de perder la consciencia?

El capitán.

El hombro sacó rápida y dolorosamente el cuchillo de la pierna del muchacho en medio de ríos de sangre que escurrían fríamente, lo que consiguió que estallara en otro grito espeluznante. Le quitó la venda de los ojos, permitiéndole ver el lugar en que estaba.

Era una cabaña playera. Cualquiera reconocería una cabaña playera cuando está construida con troncos de bambú y tiene un techo de hojas secas. Las paredes estaban pobremente decoradas con pinturas con marcos de bambú, el suelo era la tierra de la playa. Pero no había nadie salvo el hombre ya antes mencionado y él.

Aun era de noche, por lo que dedujo que no habían pasado siquiera dos horas.

—¡¿Que quiere de mi?! —preguntó el chico entre lágrimas.

—Oh, vamos —dijo el capitán a la vez que rodó los ojos— hablemos más tranquilamente, ¿si?

Se dio media vuelta y arrastro una silla para sentarse en ella. Cogió una botella de grog que estaba en un mueble cercano y la destapó, bebiendo su contenido rápidamente.

Su mirada era tranquila y pasiva, a comparación de la de antes, que era fría y de miedo. El tiempo que había pasado desde que Chris perdió el conocimiento había ayudado para que los dos se calmaran un momento y pudieran pensar más civilizadamente, aunque la paz de Chris no duró lo suficiente.

Se apoyó con los codos en sus rodillas, mirándolo fijamente tratando de intimidarlo.

—Estando así no podrás hacer uso de tus habilidades, debajo de esa silla hay un trozo de Kairoseki. —hiso una pausa— Comenzaremos con la misma pregunta de hace unas horas —comenzando de nuevo con el interrogatorio, no iba a rendirse hasta obtener respuestas—¿De donde vienes y quien te envía?

—¡Ya le dije que nadie me envía! ¡Yo estaba en mi casa tranquilamente y ahora me veo enrollado en todo este asunto! —la desesperación se apoderó de él nuevamente, había comenzado a llorar, en parte por el dolor, en parte por todo lo que había pasado desde que aún estaba en su casa.

"Aun". Ahora debia hablar en pasado, un hecho que le erizo la piel al recordar que ya no se encontraba en su cómoda casa, un hombre lo tenía como prisionero e incluso le había clavado un cuchillo en la pierna.

—Bien. Digamos que dices la verdad, entonces ¿cómo explicas el haber aparecido de la nada? ¿Dices que no eres un usuario?

—¡No soy un usuario! ¡Las malditas frutas del diablo ni siquiera existen!

—¿Ni siquiera existen? Un hombre normal no podría haber aparecido de la forma en que tu lo hiciste. ¿Cómo explicas eso, entonces?

—¡No lo se! ¡yo no tendría que estar aquí!

El semblante del chico comenzó a tomar un aspecto dudoso, ni siquiera el tenía idea de como había llegado a parar alli. ¿Cómo explicarlo entonces? No le creería si le contara todo lo que había pasado, seria un intento inútil. Pero podía intentarlo.

Durante unos minutos, Chris le contó al capitán de aquellos hombres quien era, lo que le había pasado hace unas cuantas horas, todo, la habitación, la computadora (cosa que el hombre no entendió muy bien, extrañamente), el relámpago que hiso desaparecer la luz, el terremoto... Pero, a mitad del relato se detuvo, algo le decía que no debía decir nada sobre la extraña "uva. Podía sentir un bulto redondo dentro de su bolsillo así que aun debía tenerla ahí dentro.

También le contó sobre su serie favorita, One Piece, a lo que el capitán no respondió en lo absoluto. Quería terminar de escuchar su relato antes de opinar.

El capitán se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, a el le parecía un relato algo tonto e infantil. Que una persona le dijera que viene de otro mundo... ¡Y que además le dijeran algo sobre el one piece y la vida de Monkey D Luffy...! aquel pirata novato ante el cual todos los demás piratas del Grand Line estaban temblando tan solo con escuchar su nombre. El hombre había escuchado muchos rumores sobre él, como que era un gigante de treinta metros y muchas otras cosas así.

Al fin y al cabo no le creyó mucho.

—¿Estas diciéndome que vienes de otro mundo, y que además sabes la vida de Monkey D Luffy? —preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro y un tono de burla.

—¡Si! ¡Tiene que creerme! ¡Yo no decidí venir aquí! ¡Ni siquiera se que hago aquí!

El hombre tomó un respiro e hiso una pausa, había perdido la paciencia como antes. Solo le quedaba una solución.

Finalmente decidió levantarse de silla y hablar.

—Si ibas a inventar una historia... Al menos debías hacer que sonara creíble.

—¡Pero es la verdad!

Chris ya no pudo seguir hablando. El hombro se puso detrás de el y le amarró un pañuelo a la boca, luego le volvió a tapar los ojos con la venda. Lo puso en pie con las manos todavía amarradas y a empujones lo llevo hasta la salida. Caminar le dolía en su pierna derecha, la pierna en que la que le había clavado el cuchillo. Pero para ese hombre sin corazón no era impedimento para poder tratarlo agresivamente.

—Solo camina.

El aire de afuera estaba frío, no había nadie, no se escuchaba a nadie. Nadie sabia que le haría ahora, pero pudo darse cuenta que entró en un lugar distinto cuando tuvo que bajar unas escaleras. Agresivamente el hombre lo empujó, haciendo que casi cayera por ellas. Luego caminaron por un pasillo recto hasta detenerse en un lugar fijo.

Hasta que le quitó las vendas. Estaban en una especie de mazmorras, lo supo porque habían celdas para prisioneros. Y el era uno.

Aun se mantenía amarrado por las manos.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que pienses en hablar y decirnos la verdad.

—¡Ya le he dicho la verdad! ¡No tiene porque encerrarme!

—Si si... Como tu digas.

Sacó una navaja y cortó las cuerdas de sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera intentar escapar, lo empujó dentro de las rejas rápida y bruscamente. Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y las insertó a un lado de la puerta.

Ahora estaba totalmente encerrado, como en aquella habitación.

El hombre se alejó de su vista y Chris quedó completamente solo en aquella celda. Todo lo que le había pasado en una simple noche era demasiado. Se acurrucó en una esquina como lo había hecho en la habitación que lo llevo a ese lugar y no pudo contener las lagrimas, que corrían por sus mejillas entre sollozo. ¿porque le pasaba eso a él? Llevo sus manos a sus cabellos rubios y comenzó a tirar de ellos. Estaba al borde de la histeria, estaba desesperado, no podía hacer nada que lo sacara de ahí, no sabia como había llegado, no sabia como salir. Definitivamente estaba... atrapado.

Su rodilla continuaba sangrando, aunque en menor medida. El dolor era pulsante y continúo. Subió el ruedo de su pantalón para verse mejor la herida, muy mala idea, le ardió como su tuviera encima una estufa caliente, pero igual no le importo y comenzó a tocársela suavemente.

—¿Porque a mi? —Era la pregunta que se hacía continuamente, sin recibir respuesta.

De pronto una parte de todo se hiso clara en su mente. ¿Como pudo haber sido tan tonto?

El hombre había dicho: "Eres un usuario". Se había dado cuenta que hablaba de las "frutas del diablo". Sin saberlo, el había tenido una de ellas consigo todo ese tiempo, desde que apareció en la playa, cuando el capitán lo interrogó, no se la quitaron después de haber perdido la consciencia, y talvez podría usarla ahora que ya no se encontraba en casa ni en su mundo de origen.

Remolinos marcados.

Se limpió las lagrimas de sus ojos. Llevo su mano a su bolsillo y una vez más... sacó la "uva", o talvez ahora debía llamarla... fruta del diablo.

En sus manos tenía una autentica fruta del diablo, esperando ser comida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Que les pareció?! déjenme sus comentarios y criticas, es un honor para mi saber en que me equivoque y que me hace falta (que estoy seguro... fueron muchas cosas).<strong>

**Avísenme**** si quieren que suba el próximo capitulo, y si no quieren... ¡pues igual díganme! xD de todos modos lo subiré :v solamente escríbanme diciendo que aspectos puedo mejorar. ¡Usé Word para corregir los errores de ortografía así que si tienen alguna critica sobre eso... culpen a Word! xD**

**Subiré**** el capitulo a más tardar la otra semana, y como mucho el otro mes.**

**¡NOS VEMOS! **


	2. El poder de la fruta Sepe-Sepe

**¡Segundo capítulo de esta humilde historia inventada por Kenny (si no sabes quien es, lee la descripción del primer capítulo xD)! Espero les haya gustado el primero (a quienes lo leyeron 7.7) así que aquí les traigo el segundo como les prometí.**

**Les pido de nuevo que dejen sus reviews para críticas y felicitaciones, es un honor para mi saber que me hace falta en mi historia y como puedo mejorarla para que los lectores se sientan parte de ella Y la disfruten.**

**Un saludo a** Matryoshkah** por haber dejado el primer review en mi historia.**

**Parejas: **próximamente...

**Advertencia: **contenido sangriento posiblemente demasiado fuerte. Por favor, lea bajo mucho cuidado.

**"Si la vida te da la espalda, tócale las pompis".**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>One Piece: el viaje de Chris<span>_**

**Capítulo 2: El poder de la fruta Sepe—Sepe**

Sus ojos se sentían pesados, los abrieron lentamente, pero no veía nada. Oscuridad. Sus oídos escuchaban, pero escuchaban el sonido del viento rigiendo. Su nariz percibía un repugnante olor a... Olor a... Sangre.

Trató de verse las manos, pero solo consiguió ver la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. No podía verse a sí mismo.

—¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó un tanto desconcertado por todo aquello.

—Querrás decir... ¿En dónde estamos? —Una voz le había respondido. Frente a él apareció (casi por arte de magia) la figura de un chico, caminando mientras sus pasos hacían eco en la oscuridad, alguien que él conocía muy bien— estamos dentro de tu mente, dentro de tu cabeza —se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó al rubio que lo veía con esa sonrisa sádica tan espeluznante. Lo único que podía ver, la única persona que podía ver.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿No lo sabes? —hablaba aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Había descubierto la fuente de aquel olor putrefacto, sus manos estaban bañadas en un oscuro líquido carmesí. Solo la idea de pensar que era sangre hacia que le dieran nauseas— yo... Soy tu.

—¿Eres yo? ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó un tanto confundido; en efecto, era el, era como verse en un espejo, pero él estaba hablando, ¿cómo iba a responderse a sí mismo?

Todo era muy extraño. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. ¿Que era toda esa oscuridad? Algo le decía que ya sabía de la existencia de ese sujeto.

—Bueno... —soltó una carcajada que le erizó la piel. Él no era así, no podía estar hablando consigo mismo— soy... La otra mitad de ti. —esas simples palabras las había dicho en un susurro tenebroso. Parecía más un monstruo que un ser humano.

Se dio cuenta que no solo sus manos estaban teñidas en sangre, su ropa también tenía manchas de sangre por todos lados. Vestía la misma ropa que él: camisa negra sin mangas y unos shorts color naranja. La sangre que teñía su ropa y esa sonrisa le daban el aspecto de un asesino a sangre fría. No pudo evitar tragar en seco al pensar que esa persona era él mismo, un asesino, pero el no lo era, ¿o sí?

—¿Otra... Mitad? —Dijo con miedo en su voz, en verdad estaba intimidándole ese chico—¡se más claro! —gritó, tratando de ocultar su miedo y no parecer asustado.

—Cálmate un poco ¿quieres? No voy a hacerte daño —su sonrisa no se había desvanecido, fue como si hubiera leído su temor desde lo más profundo de su cabeza. Se veía tan calmado y sereno, estaba disfrutando de la conversación—¿Recuerdas... La Fruta Sepe—Sepe? La "uva" que te comiste en aquella celda —otra carcajada, pero esta parecía más bien de burla— estabas tan asustado y te veías tan miserable y estúpido; pero dejemos eso a un lado, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que vayamos al grano, te explicare como funciona tu recién adquirida... "Habilidad".

—¿Habilidad? —ahora sabia el nombre de la fruta del diablo que se comió, si la recordaba, recordaba cada segundo, recordaba el horrendo sabor de esta, incluso trato de vomitarla, pero no recordaba que había pasado justo después de habérsela tragado, solamente recordaba haberlo visto todo oscuro, como ahora, pero no estaba él.

—Sí, tu habilidad. Déjame explicarte —le hiso una señal con su dedo índice para que se callara, parecía que iba a disfrutar hablándole sobre eso— tu comiste una fruta que te da una extraña habilidad, créeme que es muy extraña. Hay ciertas situaciones, situaciones en las que yo tomare el control de tu cuerpo, situaciones en las que haré lo que yo quiera. Tu fuerza aumentará en un doscientos por ciento, tu velocidad igualara a la de un relámpago, tu vista se agudizara como no tienes idea, tu cerebro trabajará el triple de rápido, todas tus habilidades físicas se potenciarán monstruosamente, pero seré yo quien las domine todas.

—¿Y no podré hacer nada? —preguntó extrañado el chico, no le gustaba en lo absoluto que alguien como él tomará el control de su cuerpo, su apariencia no era de fiar y la idea de que alguien como el tomara el control de su cuerpo durante un tiempo no era muy agradable, quien sabe hasta que extremos podía llegar.

—Te dije que me dejaras hablar. —Le dijo mientras volvía a hacer la seña con su dedo índice, su sonrisa aún permanecía. Levantó la mano derecha, la estiro delante de su propia cara y puso los dedos en la forma de paz y amor— la Fruta Sepe—Sepe te da la habilidad de desarrollar una segunda personalidad— lanzó una última carcajada, levantó los brazos hacia los costados e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, una pose extravagante—¡y así fue como yo nací! ¡Yo represento el más profundo deseo de tu corazón, el deseo de convertirte en un asesino!

—¡No quiero ser un asesino!

—¡Mientes! ¡Te mientes a ti mismo! ¡Lo has hecho toda tu vida! ¡Acéptalo ya, estúpido! —sus palabras le cayeron como una pedrada en el rostro, ¿qué tal si tenía razón? ¿se había estado mintiendo ahora? no podía saberlo. El segundo Chris se relajó un poco después de todo ese espectáculo que acababa de dar, bajo los brazos y los metió en sus bolsillos, bajo la cabeza y su sonrisa había sido reemplazada por un gesto serio, lo que iba a decir a continuación al parecer no le gustaba mucho— y con respecto a tu pregunta... no, no podrás controlar nada. No hasta que me aceptes —subió la cabeza y con un leve toque de diversión, de nuevo había vuelto, su sonrisa espeluznante— tienes que aceptarme; tu eres Chris, yo soy Chris, somos un solo ser separado en dos partes. Y el día en que me aceptes, todo este poder será tuyo, todo tuyo.

Chris se encontraba en estado de shock ante las palabras de su "otro yo", no sabía cómo responder ante todas esas acusaciones. Aunque... todo era cierto, en algún momento de su vida, Chris había deseado asesinar a todas las personas, como una manera de "purificar" el mundo. Aunque esos deseos habían desaparecido hace ya año y medio. Había comido esa fruta porque pensaba que le serviría de algo o quizás le ayudaría a salir de ahí. Grave error, ahora estaba metido en más problemas, un problema muy serio, este psicópata iba a controlar su cuerpo en cualquier momento, tenía que saber cuándo seria ese momento.

—¿Cuándo será? ¿Cuándo tomaras control de mi cuerpo? —preguntó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lado, evitando sus ojos.

—¡Oye! No voy a arruinar toda la diversión —su lengua humedeció sus propios labios en un gesto asqueroso y repugnante, levantó su mano izquierda hasta la altura de su boca y lamió la sangre que se encontraba en ella.

—¡No voy a matar a nadie! —gritó desesperado, había comenzado a tomar algo de confianza a pesar de que la presencia de su "otra mitad" le causaba una sensación extraña en el estómago.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunto con un poco de malicia en su voz, sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto incrédulo. Se dio la vuelta y con paso decidido pero lento comenzó a avanzar, yéndose, perdiéndose en la oscuridad— deberías abrir los ojos ya, si estas tan seguro de ello, porque aunque no lo creas... —sin detenerse, volteo la cabeza hacia atrás y con una mirada que hiso estremecer el cuerpo del verdadero Chris y le congelo la sangre, dijo las últimas palabras—... Ya lo has hecho.

/ / / / /

Un repugnante olor a putrefacción y una paloma sobre su rostro hicieron que nuestro rubio se despertara repentinamente de un largo sueño. Aun se encontraba somnoliento y no tenía ganas de ponerse en pie, mucho menos de abrir los ojos. Sin saber en dónde se localizaba espantó con su mano a la paloma que se había posado sobre su cara. El olor era fuerte y persistente, aun así pensó que sería así como debía oler la celda en la que lo habían encerrado la noche anterior, quien sabe cuántos cadáveres habían muerto en ella, así que no le dio importancia.

La voz del capitán y su rostro no dejaban de aparecer dentro de su cabeza. ¿Cómo olvidar los extraños sucesos que habían transcurrido en una tan sola noche? tantas tragedias no podían olvidarse tan fácilmente. También recordaba haberse comido aquella fruta del diablo, sin embargo, por una extraña razón había comenzado a pensar que aquello había sido imaginación suya, porque no tenía recuerdo que le dijera que cosa fue lo que hiso luego de haberla comido.

Dejo a un lado este tema dentro de su cabeza y comenzó a tocar otro. Estaba pensando, dándole vueltas al extraño sueño del cual acababa de despertar. No lo recordaba muy bien, solo unos pocos fragmentos se esparcían por su borrosa memoria. Recordaba algunas cosas, como por ejemplo al chico rubio que había aparecido en su sueño.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? él dijo: «yo... soy tu»

El recuerdo de sus palabras apareció junto con el recuerdo de su voz y de sus labios moviéndose al pronunciarlas. Recordó sus manos, teñidas en sangre, al igual que sus ropas. Recordó su expresión sádica, espeluznante. Recordó el temor y una vez más aquel escalofrió recorrió su médula espinal.

¿Qué más fue lo que dijo? ¡Oh, sí! él dijo: «soy la otra mitad de ti», también mencionó... «la Fruta Sepe—Sepe».

¿Quiere decir eso que en verdad había consumido esa cosa? Un sueño no podía decirle nada, no podía crear ninguna especulación solo por un sueño.

Trató de recordar más, algo que le diera aunque sea una simple pista. Logró recordar sus palabras, él había dicho que la fruta le daría una segunda personalidad, también explico algo sobre potenciar sus habilidades físicas y que el tomaría en control de su cuerpo. ¿Todo fue un sueño? Quizás no lo había sido. Por ultimo recordó sus propias palabras.

«¡No voy a matar a nadie!»

Y la respuesta de... su otra mitad, vino juntamente con su cara literalmente retorcida hacia atrás, con esa mirada... tenebrosa.

«... Ya lo has hecho»

Abrió los ojos. Preocupado de lo que había recordado. Eso no había sido un sueño, fue todo muy real, más real de lo que se imaginaba. Se encontraba en la misma celda, la misma en la que lo habían encerrado anoche, pudo distinguirlo por las cadenas que colgaban de la pared, las recordaba a la perfección. Pero hubo algo que lo espantó, algo que lo hiso retroceder incrédulo, asustado de si mismo. "Él" tenía razón.

Sus manos estaban teñidas en sangre.

Se dio cuenta de que la celda estaba abierta. Es más que seguro que no fue ningún hombre de esa isla, no podían simplemente llegar en la mañana, abrir la celda pensando: "pobrecillo, dejemosle libre".

Se apresuró a salir lo más rápido que pudo, si era cierto lo que estaba pensando, quería verlo con sus propios ojos.

Subió por la escalera rápidamente, sus pasos resonaban con un fuerte eco por las paredes de las mazmorras. Cuando llegó a la superficie de esa estructura subterránea se dio cuenta que ya era de día, volteo a ver hacia todos lados, no sabía qué camino tomar, y cuando aquel hombre lo llevo ahí le había puesto la venda en los ojos así que ni siquiera sabía ese camino. Decidió correr hacia la derecha, recto.

—No puede ser posible —comenzó a repetirse a si mismo para darse un poco de aliento. El solo hecho de que él hubiera matado a personas le erizaba la piel. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando viera esos cadáveres tendidos.

Continuo corriendo a través del bosque, topándose con árboles y todo tipo de animales menores como ardillas y conejos. Comenzó a escuchar el sonido del mar en sus oídos. Sentía el viento rugir a causa de la velocidad a la que corría. Su pulso se había acelerado considerablemente, sentía que el corazón se le escaparía por la boca. Finalmente llego a la playa. Su mayor temor se había cumplido, y ante sus ojos se mostró el peor escenario que había visto, era mucho peor que una masacre: los cadáveres estaban esparcidos por la arena.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante el asombro. Llevo su mano a su boca para contener las ganas de vomitar mientras se sostenía el estómago con la mano libre. Todos estaban muertos, no había duda. Algunos estaban desmembrados, otros presentaban numerosos cortes por todo el cuerpo, otros tenían un enorme agujero en la zona del abdomen que los atravesaba por completo, y había un último grupo que estaban degollados, pero no con cuchillo, parecía como si les hubieran arrancado las cabezas. Era un mar de sangre.

«Tu fuerza aumentará en un doscientos por ciento»

Comenzó a caminar entre los cadáveres y la sangre seca que había junto a ellos. Aun sin creer lo que veía. Los miembros estaban esparcidos por todos lados, parecía como si una bestia salvaje los hubiera despedazado solamente como acto de diversión.

—¿Yo hice... todo esto? —su voz estaba volviéndose desquiciada, al borde de la locura. Su paso era lento y algo torpe, se tropezó con una cabeza tirada en el suelo, tal fue su horror al ver que su dueño era el capitán, la persona que lo había apuñalado y encerrado.

—Así es. ¿Te gusta? Tú los mataste a todos —le respondió una voz sádica en su interior. Chris sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

—¡CÁLLATE! —le gritó desesperado. Había comenzado a jalarse los cabellos de nuevo en un acto de histeria. ¿Él los había matado? era imposible, el no era esa clase de persona.

—¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Eres un asesino! —la voz seguía acusándole sin piedad.

—¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡YO JAMAS HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!

—¿Estás seguro? ¡Mira esa cabeza! ¿Acaso no fue él quien clavo aquel cuchillo en tu pierna? Deberías haber visto tu cara de placer cuando le arrancaste la cabeza con tus propias manos.

—¡MIENTES! ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN LO HISO!

—Pero yo soy la representación de tus deseos. Yo hago todo lo que tu no te atreves a hacer.

—¡ES IGUAL! ¡YO JAMAS DESEE HACER ESTO!

Chris Se abalanzó sobre el suelo y con frenetismo irracional comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el. Si antes no había cedido ante la locura, ahora lo había hecho. El olor a cadáver se colaba por su nariz. La sangre que había en sus manos había comenzado a teñir su cabello de color rojo carmesí. Chris gritaba, histérico.

—¿PORQUE NO SALES DE MI CABEZA?

—No puedo hacer eso, recuerda que vivo gracias a que comiste aquella fruta del diablo.

"Aquella fruta del diablo". Al mencionar esas palabras fue cuando Chris comenzó a calmarse, sin razón alguna, pero no había parado de temblar y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. ¿Cómo iba el a saber lo que pasaría después de comerla?

—Lo hice... Lo hice sin saber las consecuencias —dijo sinceramente entre sollozos— jamás quise que tu nacieras. Pensé que podría servirme de algo en este mundo.

—¿En qué mundo? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la voz con indiferencia. Chris levantó la mirada al escuchar más de cerca sus palabras, y se encontró con su otro yo, parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisa sádica tan característica que había comenzado a reconocer fácilmente. Se rio un poco al ver como lo veía el verdadero Chris que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y la vista perdida

—No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de que hablo.

—¡Oh, sí! Hablas de One Piece. Ciertamente ya no estás en tu casa, o "mundo de origen" si así quieres llamarlo, pero deberías considerar eso como una oportunidad para iniciar una nueva vida.

—¡Claro! Una vida como asesino.

—No es necesario si no quieres —por primera vez Chris había escuchado algo que en realidad quería escuchar. Estaba sorprendido, pero la sorpresa no duro mucho— aunque... Al final terminaras aceptándome, de eso puedes estar seguro.

—Deja de decir tonterías y dímelo ya.

—¿Decir que...?

—¡NO TE HAGAS EL ESTÚPIDO! —gritó, sabía muy bien que solo estaba jugando con él— quiero saber cómo tomas el control de mí, ¿hay alguna razón para ello? ¿Debo sentirme de alguna manera para que eso suceda? ¡Responde!

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Chris, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos— creo que tú tienes cerebro, ¿O me equivoco? Piénsalo tú mismo. Te daré una pista, recuerda lo que pasó ayer cuando te comiste la fruta, recuerda cómo te sentiste y lo sabrás.

Chris comenzó a pensar, recordando todo lo que había pasado tal y como le había indicado. No sería tarea difícil tomando en cuenta que fueran cosas que jamás olvidaría, pero él no estaba ayudándole y al perecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo algún día.

—Estaba asustado —dijo con la mirada viendo hacia abajo.

—Es cierto, pero hay algo más, ¿qué será? —adoptó una burlesca expresión de duda, llevando su mano a su mentón, frotándolo suavemente mientras esbozaba una falsa sonrisa de ingenuidad. En realidad parecía un niño, pero era claro quién era— piensa, ¿en qué situación te encontrabas?

—Quizá... fue el estar encerrado en esa celda.

—Eso es, estas acercándote, dime más, no veas el aspecto material, ve tus emociones.

—¿Mis emociones? —preguntó desconcertado, ¿en serio sus emociones tenían algo que ver? —¿Que tienen que ver mis emociones?

—La fruta del diablo que te comiste trabaja directamente con tu corazón, de ahí nací yo. Así que por lógica tiene alguna relación con tus sentimientos Y emociones.

—¿En serio? —volvió a preguntar, incrédulo— entonces... Podría ser que extrañaba a mi familia.

—Error —se detuvo frente a él inclinándose a su altura para hacer una cruz con sus brazos— piensa un poco más, no es posible que seas tan tonto.

—Todo lo que haces es insultarme y no ayudas en nada. Deberías aunque sea responder a una de mis preguntas —empezaba a perder la calma de nuevo, y había una razón para ello, su otro yo lo trataba como si fuera alguien inferior, se supone que era parte de él mismo.

—Es parte de tu "educación", tengo que hacerlo, así te convertirás en un hombre fuerte— dijo mientras extendía su mano izquierda y daba suaves palmadas sobre su cabeza, tratándolo como a una mascota.

Una vez más Chris forzó a su cabeza a recordar, examinando todo muy detenidamente. Había sentido frustración, miedo, rencor, ira, todas esas emociones se habían entremezclado y no sabía muy bien como diferenciarlas en el recuerdo. Había sentido dolor. Pero había sentido algo que no tomaba en cuenta, un sentimiento que se mantenía presente en todo momento, aunque no sabía muy bien como diferenciarlo de los demás. Es muy probable que haya sido eso lo que despertó a ese ser oscuro.

—Me sentía... atrapado.

—¡Muy bien! —exaltó el rubio, finalmente el original había dicho algo inteligente para él, eso era un gran avance— parece que después de todo si sabes pensar. Ahora sigue, explícate con más complejidad. Pero ya me canse de verte en esa posición tan humillante. No puedo darme el lujo de avergonzarte sabiendo que eres yo mismo. Al menos siéntate.

Después de obedecer la sugerencia de su otra mitad y de ver como él hacía lo mismo, Chris comenzó a relatarle con más detalle sobre su estadía en aquella celda, sobre cómo se había sentido estando en ella y sobre cómo había visto un rayo de esperanza al comer esa fruta del diablo, aunque también le explicó que había tenido sus dudas antes de hacerlo pues no sabía qué clase de habilidad le seria otorgada cuando lo hiciera. Incrédulo ante el inminente interés de aquel ser sádico, le dejo explicar a él la verdadera razón de su despertar. Le explicó que el despertaría cada vez que Chris se encontrara atrapado, cada vez que no tuviera salida, el abriría una "puerta de emergencia" para que pudiera sobrevivir. Así que después de todo, pudo concluir que esa fruta del diablo no solo le había dado la habilidad de desarrollar una segunda personalidad, sino también la habilidad de esconder "el ultimo haz", sin embargo era una opción horrible, su nueva personalidad solo se concentraría en asesinar a todas las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor, sean amigos o enemigos.

Chris debía tener cuidado con su nuevo poder, y tampoco estaba dispuesto a aceptar semejante cosa dentro de sí, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, y cada vez sentía que odiaba más a esa parte de sí mismo, no importaba cuantas veces le salvara la vida en el futuro, seguiría odiándolo. La idea de que su fuerza aumentara le gustaba, pero no la parte de que alguien más la usara.

Al terminar toda aquella charla, pudo ver como su reflejo se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, despidiéndose, prometiéndole que no sería la última vez que se verían. Ahora estaba más tranquilo, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un dardo tranquilizante. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido y había dejado de temblar. Se mantuvo sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a reflexionar, pensando en que haría de ahora en adelante, rodeado de cadáveres y sangre.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de aquella isla, en algún lugar del callado mar azul en donde las gaviotas aleteaban tranquilamente en círculos, se encuentra un bergantín pirata, un barco de velas negras que señalan muy bien su oficio y un cómico mascarón de proa en forma de león que dice todo lo contrario. Dejándose llevar por las corrientes del viento y el agua, tranquilamente, en silencio.<p>

La cubierta estaba vacía, sin nadie en ella. Pero como alma que lleva el diablo un chico de nariz larga como el Pinocho de los cuentos, cruzó sin vacilación toda la cubierta, siendo perseguido por un reno humanoide que despedía llamaras de ira por los oídos y la boca.

—¡USOPP! —gritó molesto el pequeño pero peligroso reno, parecía que tenia una buena razón para estar de muy mal humor. El de nariz larga que respondía al nombre de Usopp tenía lagrimas surcando su rostro, expresando el miedo que le invadía al ver la parte oscura de su compañero— te lo he dicho mil veces y te lo repetiré una vez más, ¡NO PATEES MIS PLANTAS MEDICINALES!

—¡Lo siento mucho Chopper! ¡Pero deberías ponerlas en un lugar más visible! —se defendía Usopp sin lograr nada, incluso parecía que el reno se enfurecía más y más con sus palabras—¡fue un accidente!

—¿UN ACCIDENTE, DICES? ¿EN UN LUGAR MÁS VISIBLE, DICES? ¡POR ESA MISMA RAZÓN LAS DEJO EN LA PUNTA DE LA COFA! —decía Chopper, el tonto de Usopp había vuelto a patear las plantas que con tanto esmero cuidaba a diario para preparar sus medicinas, que como doctor era algo muy valioso para él

Chopper continuo persiguiendo a un agitado Usopp dándole un sinfín de vueltas a la cubierta mientras maldecía en voz alta su mala suerte dentro de la tripulación. Usopp se vio obligado a entrar en el barco pasando por la sala principal hasta llegar a la cocina, tenía algo en mente.

Un aroma a carne cocida se extendía por el aire, mientras podía verse la cocina encendida y a un rubio de cejas rizadas cortando hábilmente algunas verduras para preparar una exquisita sopa. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver como sus dos compañeros de tripulación se correteaban y mucho menos al ver que el furioso era Chopper, se hacía una idea de cuál era la razón, ni siquiera se inmuto, sino que continúo desempeñando su labor tranquila y pacientemente.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón formal de color negro, una camisa de manga larga color amarillo pálido con una corbata amarilla con rayas oscuras. Levaba las mangas enrolladas a la altura de los codos y la corbata floja, así era como él solía cocinar.

—¡VEN ACÁ MALDITO! ¡VOY A HACERTE COMPRENDER POR LA FUERZA! —continuaba gritando Chopper, histérico, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del rubio en la cocina—¿SABES LO DURO QUE ES CUIDAR DE ESAS PLANTAS?

Usopp se colocó detrás del cejas rizadas como si este fuera a protegerlo del furioso reno, comenzando a temblar mientras veía por encima de su hombro como Chopper se había detenido y le dirigía esa oscura mirada que le ponía la piel de gallina.

—¡Sanji! ¡Por favor detenle! ¡ya le explique que fue un error haber pateado sus plantas pero no quiere dejarme en paz!

—Usopp y Chopper, ¿podrían dejar de jugar dentro de mi cocina? —respondió muy calmadamente el aludido, lo único que quería era que no intervinieran mientras cocinaba y conocía muy bien la única razón de sus peleas, por lo que tomo esta como una pelea más, dándole poca importancia— saben muy bien lo mucho que me molesta que me interrumpan mientras estoy cocinando. ¿Porque no simplemente aceptas tu castigo, Usopp?

—¡Sanji! ¡Ni hablar! —luego de pronunciar esas palabras, Usopp entrecerró sus ojos, comenzando con uno de sus clásicos e inconfundibles dramas—¿No se te hace extraño que Chopper sea tan tierno e inocente? No sabemos que clase de demonio puede llegar a ser.

—¿QUIERES SABER QUE PUEDO LLEGAR A SER? ¡VEN ACÁ Y LO SABRÁS! —contestó el reno, más furioso que nunca. Avanzó corriendo de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba Usopp y lo forzó a soltarse del agarre de Sanji, obligandole a correr de nuevo mientras salia de la cocina en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sanji dio un largo suspiro de resignación: —esos dos jamas aprenderán.

Mientras continuaban dando vueltas sin parar por la cubierta Usopp tuvo otra idea, se adentró en la habitación de gimnasia, en donde cierto peliverde solía llevar a cabo su rutina de ejercicios. El mencionado se encontraba como siempre sosteniendo sus enormes pesas sobre su espalda desnuda mientras trabajaba en sentadillas. Al ver como la puerta se abría entre gritos y quienes osaban romper su comodidad no eran otros más que Usopp y Chopper, su rostro se llenó de pánico, sabiendo muy bien los destrozos que dejaban cuando se ponian así.

—¡Usopp! ¡Chopper! ¿Qué hacen aquí dentro? ¡Fuera! —comenzó a exigirles, preocupado.

—¡Zoro! ¡Tú tienes que ayudarme! ¡Dile a Chopper que se calme! —le pidió Usopp mientras repetía la misma acción que con Sanji y se colocaba detrás de su espalda—¡Patee sus plantas sin querer y ahora quiere venganza!

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LA QUIERO! ¡ZORO, SOLO DÉJAME DARLE UNA BUENA PALIZA A ESTE NARIZOTAS! —pidió Chopper entre gritos mientras se dirigía nuevamente corriendo hacia Usopp, con la diferencia que esta vez Zoro perdió el equilibrio estando entre ellos dos y callo con la gigantesca pesa reposando sobre su abdomen. Usupp no tuvo más opción que huir otra vez hacia la salida, sin lograr nada—¡VEN ACÁ MALDITO!

En el suelo yacía un Zoro adolorido por el golpe de la pesa, pero a causa del dolor ni siquiera podía quitársela de encima. Lo único que pudo hacer fue prometer su venganza con las pocas bocanadas de aire que le quedaban dentro de sus pulmones.

—Está la pagaran muy caro.

Usopp atravesó la sala principal por tercera vez y llego a la cubierta aun siendo perseguido por el furioso Chopper. Las ideas se le habían acabado y el pánico lo invadió al ver como el reno se acercaba cada vez más a él, quien ya había comenzado a ser presa del cansancio, pero Chopper aún se veía con muchas energías, probablemente a causa de la ira.

Finalmente llegó el momento tan temido por el nariz larga. Chopper se abalanzó sobre él sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras Usopp solo podía rezar por su salvación y cerrar los ojos, esperando recibir el pequeño bulto en la espalda.

Pero no llego.

En lugar de eso, pudo escuchar las quejas del frustrante reno. Se volteó para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

—¡Nami! ¡Suéltame para que pueda darle una paliza! —decía mientras movía bruscamente sus pequeñas patas, en el aire—¡suéltame!

Dos brazos sostenían a Chopper firmemente impidiéndole moverse o correr, causando el enojo de este. La responsable de todo aquello no era otra que esa hermosa joven amante del dinero, de largo cabello naranja atado en una coleta, vestida con una escotada blusa amarilla muy apretada que dejaban su gran busto y el ombligo al descubierto, unos shorts simples también apretados y unas sandalias cafés.

—Espera Chopper ¿Que te hizo esta vez el narizotas de Usopp? —preguntó Nami, sabiendo muy bien que Usopp siempre le causaba problemas al reno.

—¡Volvió a patear mis plantas! —respondió un poco más calmado y haciendo un puchero, sabiendo que había encontrado un aliado.

—¿De nuevo? —le preguntó con voz dulce, mimando a Chopper como su fuera su propio hijo para calmarlo un poco después del ataque de rabia que sabía, había estado teniendo— deja que yo me encargue.

Nami dejo a Chopper lentamente en el suelo y le regalo al causante de todo ese lío una mirada fugaz que le provocó escalofríos en la espalda. Se acercó lentamente hacía él manteniendo el contacto visual. Usopp retrocedió unos cuantos pasos mientras seguía temblando sabiendo lo que le esperaba, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera reclamar, una violenta palmada se había estrellado en su mejilla, tan fuertemente que incluso lo mando a volar unos tres metros.

Tampoco le dio tiempo a quejarse cuando logró levantar la mirada mientras se sostenía el trozo de piel herido, sino que sin dudarlo la chica le dio permiso al reno con un guiño mortal: —Todo tuyo, Chopper.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el mencionado se abalanzó sobre Usopp como había hecho antes, pero esta vez no hubo nadie que lo detuviera. Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa mientras lo sacudía violentamente, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo.

—¡ESTO ES POR MIS PLANTAS! ¡DEBERÍA OBLIGARTE A QUE LAS CULTIVARAS TU MISMO PARA QUE VEAS LO QUE CUESTA!

—Espera... Chopper... ya te dije... Que fue un... Accidente —ni siquiera podía hablar muy bien por la velocidad a la que su cabeza era sacudida. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y chorreando lagrimas

Nami solo podía ver divertida la pequeña pelea de sus amigos, en realidad parecía más una pelea de niños que de clásicos piratas, en donde arreglan las cosas con espadas y pistolas. Toda la tripulación era así, como una gran familia, arreglando sus problemas y diferencias con peleas infantiles y sin importancia. Que ella recordara, la única pelea que se había desatado en serio fue cuando le dieron la noticia a Usopp sobre los destrozos del Going Merry, algo que causo una gran herida en la tripulación hasta tal punto que él decidió abandonarla. Sin mencionar la renuncia de Robin en la misma isla, aunque ese problema se resolvió más temprano que lo de Usopp.

Era uno de esos momentos que le hacían pensar que había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar la invitación de Luffy a la banda, la invitación que ella no quería aceptar por su sentimiento de responsabilidad para con su madre y su pueblo. Comenzó a recordar cómo se había conocido con algunos mientras formo temporalmente parte de ellos en el mar, como los había abandonado en el restaurante Baratie y como en la villa Cocoyashi Luffy le prometió derrotar a Arlong, promesa que cumplió, llevando la paz a su pueblo de origen. Luego conoció a otros mientras empezaban sus aventuras en el Grand Line, como por ejemplo a Chopper.

Al final parecía que Bellemere si estaría orgullosa de su hija.

—No te preocupes Bellemere, soy feliz con estos chicos —dijo con una sonrisa y la vista al cielo, recibiendo como respuesta una suave brisa en el rostro.

Dirigió la mirada hacía el frente, sacándose a sí misma de sus pensamientos mientras continuaba observando la escena que se desarrollaba entre esos dos, cuando se dio cuenta de algo en el horizonte. Mirando en esa dirección, podía apreciarse un trozo de tierra en el mar, frente al barco, algo que una navegante no podía pasar por alto.

Rápidamente se alejó de aquel sitio con una sonrisa indiscutible en su rostro a causa de lo que sabía iba a pasar y lo je significaba. Se paró en el centro del barco y con un grito que cualquiera escucharía a kilómetros de distancia, hizo un llamado a toda la tripulación para que acudieran a aquel lugar: —¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!

Uno por uno comenzaron a llegar a la cubierta del barco con ese gran entusiasmo que tanto les caracterizaba. La primera en llegar fue una mujer morena de cabello largo, vestía una blusa azul floja de tirantes con adornos de flores amarillas y un gran escote, unos jeans vaqueros oscuros flojos y unas imponentes botas de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

—¡Nami! ¿Por fin encontramos una isla? —pregunto Robin con una amable sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que rara vez se esfumaba— ya tenemos varios días sin poder abastecernos de recursos.

—¡Sí! solo esperemos que hayan los suficientes —respondió la pelinaranja —nunca se sabe si ya ha sido "asaltada" por otro piratas.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Zoro, vestido con su haramaki verde oscuro y sus tres katanas metidas en la faja roja de la cintura. Caminando con paso lento y con el dedo meñique dentro del oído.

—¿Por fin una isla? Espero que haya unos cuantos barriles de sake —Dijo tranquilamente el peliverde mientras veía la isla desde su posición— ya no nos queda ni una tan sola gota.

Luego apareció él, alguien que asustaría a cualquiera de no saber el nombre de la fruta que había comido. Un esqueleto de noventa años caminaba en dirección a la cubierta luciendo un elegante traje negro con solapadas amarillas y un pañuelo azul atado a su calavereo cuello, un enorme sombrero dorado de copa, un contradictorio pantalón apretado de flores y unos zapatos de bombín.

—¡Yojojojo! —rio de manera rara, característica de muchas otras personas dentro del Grand Line.

Sanji hizo su aparición vestido de la misa manera que antes, con la diferencia que ahora estaba muy bien arreglado, con las mangas de su camisa y la corbata en su lugar, también llevaba puesto un saco negro que complementaba su apariencia de caballero. Había llegado acompañado de un grandullón cyborg, mitad humano y mitad androide, llevando puesta una camiseta hawaiana y una simple tanga en su parte baja, sus hombros era dos gigantescas bolas rojas, sus antebrazos dos cubos—rectángulos y sus codos pliegues azules.

—¡Namicilla! ¡Robinceta! ¿Por fin hemos llegado a una nueva isla? —pregunto locamente el rubio, dando vueltas infantilmente alrededor de si mismo mientras su vista era reemplazada por dos corazones, escena que daba un increíble contraste a su apariencia— me muero de ganas por ver lo que encontraremos, ¿qué me dices Franky?

—Yo solo quiero algo de cola —respondió secamente el aludido, poniendo boca abajo una botella de dicho líquido que mantenía en su mano derecha, intentando sacarle la última gota, sin éxito— acaba de acabarse la última botella y como bien saben todos, la cola es mi "combustible".

—¡Bien! ¿Ya estamos todos? —pregunto una emocionada Nami, viendo alrededor suyo a todos los miembro de la tripulación mientras los contaba con el dedo— uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete... ¿en dónde esta Luffy? —pregunto desconcertada sabiendo de la tardanza de su capitán. Bajo la mirada, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños en señal amenazante, cuando llegara le daría una buena paliza a ese cabeza hueca— Es el capitán pero es el que llega más tarde a las reuniones. Debe estar durmiendo como siempre.

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar. Colgando de una amarra y dando grandes voces de emoción, llegó el mencionado capitán, vestido con su muy característica camiseta roja, desabrochada mostrando la cicatriz de su pecho, con unos shorts azules y unas sandalias simples. Cuando por fin cayo en el suelo abrió su boca a punto de decir algo acerca de la nueva isla, pero el puñetazo de su propia navegante lo hizo detenerse, y las palabras que salieron de su boca fueron de queja.

—¡Ouch! ¿Porque hiciste eso? —pregunto confundido, sosteniéndose el chichón mientras se mantenía agachado en el suelo, pero no extrañado ya que no era la primera vez que le daba un golpe de esa índole.

—Eres el capitán, deberías ser el primero en responder a mi llamado cuando hay una isla nueva. Pero en lugar de eso eres el último en llegar —respondió ella, rodeada de un aura oscura que asusto a todos los presentes haciendo que retrocedieran unos cuantos pasos— deberías dar el ejemplo —como por arte de magia, de repente recupero su sonrisa, logrando espantar totalmente a todos— pero no importa, hay que alegrarse.

Camino con paso apresurado hacia el frente, y una vez más dejo que la suave brisa del mar ondeará su larga cabellera, llenándola de una indescriptible sensación de bienestar y paz. Pensó en todos los momentos por los que había pasado desde que dejó su pueblo de origen, zarpando al mar; pensó en todas las aventuras que había tenido junto a todos desde que se habían adentrado al Grand Line, habían habido momentos de tristeza, momentos de dolor, momentos de angustia, pero también habían habido momentos de felicidad, momentos de paz y momentos de fiesta. Ahora se encontraban en el Nuevo Mundo, la mitad del Grand Line, los retos que los esperaban ahí serían mucho mayores que en el Paraíso, y eso era algo que todos allí sabían muy bien, pero era un gran escalón hacía su sueño y al de todos.

Dio media vuelta dirigiendo la mirada hacían sus camaradas quienes le respondieron dándole la misma mirada de entusiasmo. Llevo su mano a la cintura y comenzó a hablar, dando un pequeño discurso.

—Una nueva isla se alza ante nosotros —comenzó la pelinaranja—, la primera del Nuevo Mundo sin contar la isla Gyojin. Sabemos muy bien los desafíos que nos esperan en este lugar, en este mar, en este tiempo, pero hemos decidido hacerles frente, por nuestros sueños, por nuestras promesas, promesas que nos hemos hecho a nosotros mismos y a seres queridos. Decidí unirme a esta tripulación porque pensé que sería feliz con ustedes, y hasta la fecha no me arrepiento de nada. La siguiente isla, será la que nos vera desembarcar hacía nuestras metas, por eso les pido... ¡Jamás se rindan! ¡Luchemos juntos como camaradas! ¡Y algún dia estaremos en la cima del mundo entero!

Los gritos de todos los presentes estallaron en medio de risas y abrazos, motivados por las palabras de la navegante, como una gran familia, como hijos del mar, y al unísono todos repitieron a gran voz con los puños levantados en el aire en señal de desafío:

—¡CUIDADO NUEVO MUNDO, LOS SOMBRERO DE PAJA ESTÁN AQUÍ!

/ / / / /

Luego de haber festejado junto con los demás, Usopp se separó del grupo y de las celebraciones, feliz por el hecho de haber llegado junto con sus camaradas a la primera isla de ese gigantesco océano que era el Grand Line, su sonrisa lo delataba. Se habría arrepentido el resto de sus días si los hubiera abandonado en Water 7, aquella sensación valía la pena los riesgos.

Sin vacilar decidió hacer algo que lo tenía muy intrigado, la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Usopp; camino con esa sonrisa hacía la orilla del barco en dirección a la isla, tomó su catalejo en su mano derecha mientras lo ajustaba correctamente con la izquierda, agudizó su ojo de francotirador lo más que pudo... Una muy mala decisión. Casi literalmente quedo petrificado con el catalejo en su mano. No estaba preparado para lo que vio.

—Lu... Luffy —comenzó a tartamudear de espaldas a su capitán, tratando de... Advertirles, sobre aquella isla— Lu... ¡LUFFY!

Usopp había gritado. Todos los presentes volvieron la mirada hacía el francotirador, quien tenía en su rostro una expresión de pavor y miedo. Sus piernas se mantenían rígidas y estaba sudando con los ojos en blanco, perdidos en la nada, inyectados en sangre. Todos guardaron silencio, esa no era la situación graciosa que él solía presentar cuando llegaban a una nueva isla, debía tener una buena razón para ponerse así.

—Usopp... ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Luffy, preocupado por la apariencia de su amigo, eso no era algo común en él.

—Luffy... —contestó Usopp, casi en un susurro. Comenzó a caminar hacia el frente. Luego más rápido. Luego corrió. Se detuvo abruptamente y tomo por los hombros a su capitán sacudiéndolo violentamente, lo que solo preocupo más al sombrero de paja—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Demos la vuelta y alejémonos de esta isla!

—¿Que dices? No podemos hacer eso. ¡Hemos esperado mucho para este momento!

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Esa isla es peligrosa! —continuó insistiendo, histérico— Esa isla...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué sucede con esa isla? —preguntó el capitán de los sombrero de paja—¡dímelo!

Usopp bajo la mirada hacía el suelo, sosteniendo aun los hombros de Luffy. Lo que diría a continuación era algo para lo que no estaba preparado aun, en todas sus aventuras en el barco jamás había visto algo igual a eso. Esto era diferente a lo que había sentido cuando llegaron a Arabasta, diferente a lo que había sentido cuando se topó cara a cara con Enel, diferente incluso a cuando Kuma los separó a todos durante dos largos años. Era una sensación que le hacía querer vomitar por el horror, una sensación que lo obligaba a alejarse de aquel sitio, como un instinto. Decidió expresarle a su capitán, con sus propias palabras, lo que había visto.

—El... El catalejo —comenzó a decir torpemente— todos... Decapitados...

—¡Habla más claro! —le exigió Luffy.

—¡Están muertos! ¡En la orilla de la playa hay un montículo de cadáveres... Mutilados!

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Terminamos con este capitulo de mi nuevo fanfic. Les pido de nuevo que dejen sus reviews para decir que fue lo que le hiso falta al capitulo. ¿Diálogos muy pobres? ¿Falta de narración? ¡solo dilo! así podre hacer la historia más de tu agrado.<strong>

**¡Lo se, lo se! jugué un poco con el temperamento de Chopper y comencé a darle un poco de mayor protagonismo a Nami, Chopper y Usopp que al propio Christopher, pero tratare lo más posible de equilibrar las cosas en los próximos capítulos. **

**Espero que sigan leyendo el transcurso de mi historia hasta el final. Si pueden recomiendenla a sus amigos.**

**Con todo esto, Jealous se despide. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
